Will it Ever Happen?
by Sahara
Summary: JUST READ IT AND FIND OUT
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp JK Rowling does! So do not sue!  
  
Hermione's P.O.V. Thoughts= ** Saying= ""  
  
Part 1: Rereading of the journal  
  
August 31 12:30 am  
  
It was the middle of the night when I woke up in a cold sweat from a dream. I saw the Dark Lord himself. On the contrary I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to talk to my grandmother. I went to pick up the phone when I remembered that she had gone to see the beautiful sights of France. So instead I decided to take out this very journal when there came a scratch on the window. I opened it and it read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How was your summer? Well it seems that I wont keep u long did you know I am a Prefect? Well I know you are Head Girl! Congrats!  
  
Harry  
  
I guess I'll go to bed then as I got to my bed my dream came back to me, it wasn't about the Dark Lord himself but someone by the name of Draco Malfoy!!!  
  
Thoughts: **  
  
"This compartment is for the." Draco started to say when I cut him off as I said, "Head Boy and Girl." His smirk quickly disappeared as I stood up and he saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a mid-night blue halter top, mid- night blue flare jeans. My buckteeth were gone and my frizz of hair was gone to what was now a wave of brown hair with red and blondish highlights. My hair was up and the ends hung tight to the hair tie and a few strands framed my face. I also had on a leather jacket on that went down to my knees. I had a light coat of mid-night blue eye shadow and lip-gloss. I was the height of 5ft 5in. He looked at me like I was a goddess, *but wait till he finds out what I am! Wait is he checking me out? *  
  
He looked different. I couldn't put my finger on it though. Then it hit me I was looking at a body that was built of muscles. He must have gotten them from the 5 years of being on the quidditch team. He lost the ferret look.  
  
That's when Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Raven, a girl that transferred from Durmstrang, walked in. (A/N: Mrs. duffel the day I get a Newberry Medal I will thank you and that's so NOT gonna happen and also notice the right usage of commas!!!) Harry, Ron and Ginny came up to me and hugged me. I gave Raven a 'hey how's my twin sis that no one knows about' look. That's also when Harry, Ron, and Ginny saw Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. They stood back giving me a puzzled look. *like I was the idiot that invited them.* I gave a starring Draco a death glare. Harry turned and saw his new friend, Raven, a weird look. Then she tapped Draco on his shoulder. He turned around as she asked, "Are you Head Boy?" Draco replied "Yes, and a pureblood and a Slytherin." with an overconfident attitude. "Well let me tell you something I was at Hogwarts over the summer to be sorted and was sorted into Slytherin and am a PUREBLOOD I MIGHT ADD!!! I WAS ALSO INFORMED THAT YOU CALL MY VERY BEST FRIEND AND SIS." Raven was soon cut off by me dragging her out into the train hallway by her braid.  
  
  
  
~~~In the hall of the train~~~  
  
"Why did you do that?" Raven asked in a 'annoyed that she didn't get the chance to finish what she started' voice. "He thinks that I am a muggle born or a mudblood in his language." I said almost to tears. "Well I think you need something to cheer you up!" "Like?" "You will find out later." Then the train came to a halt.  
  
A/N: Be happy it was longer and if anyone has any ideas pleez feel free and email or I.M. me. BUT THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE STAY FREE OR I ALREADY HAVE PLANS: RAVEN HAS A STRICT ORDER TO STAY FREE OR UNTILL I SAY SO!!!!! RON getting a g/f HARRY gets Ginny! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hp JK Rowling does! So do not sue!  
  
Hermione's P.O.V. Thoughts= ** Saying= ""  
  
  
  
Last Time in Will it Ever Happen? :  
  
~~~In the hall of the train~~~  
  
"Why did you do that?" Raven asked in a 'annoyed that she didn't get the chance to finish what she started' voice. "He thinks that I am a muggle born or a mudblood in his language." I said almost to tears. "Well I think you need something to cheer you up!" "Like?" "You will find out later." Then the train came to a halt.  
  
On with the story!!!  
  
I went back into the compartment and grabbed my small pack I carried (A/N: I know I didn't say ne thing about it but play along ok?) and went to the carriages. I found one that was empty and sat down and took out my portable cd player that I charmed so I could listen to it. I put in Billy Gilman's One Voice and put it on track 5. Then I started sing to it:  
  
I instantly knew when I saw you  
  
You and I would be forever hearts  
  
Never apart true from the start  
  
To each other and together  
  
There's nothing we can't do  
  
And until the end of time  
  
If you tell me you'll be mine  
  
I'm Never gonna spend another night  
  
Without you in my dreams  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try  
  
To give you what you need  
  
With all of my might  
  
'Cause nothing has ever felt so real and so right  
  
So I'm never gonna spend another night  
  
Without you in my dreams  
  
'Cause You are so in my heart  
  
Even alone in the dark  
  
I can feel the light of our love shining  
  
We are so meant to be  
  
That we are definitely  
  
Destiny And there's no denying  
  
That I love you  
  
Though it's so cliché  
  
There's nothing else to say  
  
But I'm Never gonna spend another night  
  
Without you in my dreams  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try  
  
To give you what you need  
  
With all of my might  
  
'Cause nothing has ever felt so real and so right  
  
So I'm never gonna, never gonna, never gonna  
  
Spend another night without you in my dreams  
  
I'm never gonna spend another night  
  
When it ended, I heard the door opened and in came Harry, Ginny, Ron, Raven, and the new girl came in and sat down. Harry and Ron talked about quidditch while the new girl and Raven talked about what ever and I just listened and waited for the carriage to stop. When it did I was 1st out and went inside. As I did I saw Draco Malfoy talking to a little kid. *What's he up to?*  
  
I walked up to the old oak wood doors and pushed them open. I saw the same old teachers and an additional teacher to staff. It was my mum. She's the new defense against the dark arts professor. I saw the 4 new prefects whish were: Justin Finch-Fletchly from Hufflepuff, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin (A/N: Blaise is a girl and Mione's friend.) , and Harry Potter from Gryffindor. They all waved at me save Blaise. He was too busy looking at me to realize that it was me. I walked in and up to the head/prefect table and sat next to Justin and Lavender. Everyone piled in and sat at their respected tables save for a blonde headed boy and a brown- headed girl. The blonde was Draco Malfoy but the girl was new. Draco sat next to Blaise. Blaise and Draco were talking when Professor McGonagall came in with the transferred students and the 1st years. There were 7 new Gryffindors, 4 new Ravenclaws, 6 new Slytherins, and 5 new Hufflepuffs.  
  
Then it came to the transferred students. McGonagall called up: "Snape, Raven!" I was on the edge of my seat and when I looked towards my mum and dad they looked on edge too. The hat called: "Slytherin!" I groaned.  
  
Then McGonagall called up the new girl that was with Harry and Ron on the train. "Malfoy, Cleopatra!" I looked at Harry and he returned it with a confused one. The Hat called out 5 minutes later: "Gryffindor!" I was on edge when the hat yelled Gryffindor because of the thought of knowing that she was a Malfoy and I always thought that Malfoys go to Slytherin.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and said his yearly speech: "Welcome to those who are new and who have arrived for their very 1st year here. The Forbidden Forest is, hence the name, forbidden. Anyways, on with the feast!" When he finished and sat down the food appeared.  
  
At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood up again and said: "Now would the Prefects lead their houses, and will the Heads follow me." I watched as the 4 Prefects lead their houses to their dorms. I walked over to my mum before I went to Dumbledore.  
  
"I thought I wasn't going to get to say goodnight to my Hermes! Well congrats a million more times and I will see you tomorrow for breakfast and in class okay?" my mum put out.  
  
"Okay I love you mum. Tell dad I said the same to him." I said this in a hushed voice so no one could hear me.  
  
I walked my way towards Dumbledore and then followed him and Draco to the new dorms that we would be sharing. We walked up the grand staircase and went to the 3rd floor corridor where Fluffy used to be kept. Dumbledore walked up to what was know a portrait where the door used to be.  
  
Dumbledore piped up: "What would you like your password to be?" I looked at the portrait and saw the night sky with the constellations. Then I said: "How about astronomy?" "Mister Malfoy what do you think?" "Fine." That's all he said. The portrait opened. I looked in then back to where Dumbledore stood but he had disappeared. I walked in and so did Draco. I went up to my room and saw my things and a king sized bed with red silk blankets that have gold trim. I walked to my trunk got my cloak and went to the astronomy tower. When I got there I there was someone already there. 


	3. Authors note NOT A CHAP!

A/n: I don't own ne lyrics that I put up like the one that I put up in the 2nd chap. It belongs to Billy Gilman!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Hermione's P.O.V** Draco was sitting on the sill of the Astronomy Tower. He turned to me when he heard the door open. When he saw me he just quickly looked away. I walked to the sill and put my elbows on it. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Nice night isn't it?" I asked him. "Yeah I guess. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with my sister?" he seemed a little disappointed that I probably wouldn't stay. "Why, do you want me to leave?" I turned around as if I were to leave but didn't leave the sill. "Well I didn't say that did I? Besides I think the company would be good." I smiled and I think he did too.  
  
**Draco's P.O.V** I heard the door open. I looked around to see who was there. It was Hermione. 'No its GRANGER NOT HERMIONE!' I quickly turned away.  
  
"Nice night isn't it?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah I guess. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with my sister?" I asked hoping she would say no and stay.  
  
"Why, do you want me to leave?" She turned around as if I were to leave but didn't leave the sill.  
  
"Well I didn't say that did I? Besides I think the company would be good." She smiled and I made a small smile. She turned and propped her elbows up on to the sill. I turned and hopped off the sill. She turned to look at me. I pulled her to a bench that was there. When she didn't struggle I sat her down on my lap. Surprisingly enough she didn't struggle to that either. About 2 hours later she got up and turned to face me.  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. You have to be nice to me till Christmas break and." I cut her off when she said and, then added, "You have to tell the school that not only that I am the hottest guy at school but you have to say that he is taken."  
  
She shifted in my lap and stated: "Fine but you have to keep up your end of the deal and after Christmas break you can do what ever you want." I nodded to this. She tried to kiss my cheek but I moved and she ended up kissing my lips. When she tried to pull away I only tightened my grip around her waist. She then gave in and put her arms around my neck. I deepened the kiss. As I did she ran her hand through my hair. She seemed to enjoy this. It seemed to be that the only reason that we separated was because of the lack of oxygen. When she got up she pulled me up with her. She pulled me to the door.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" she asked me.  
  
"Does it seem like it?" I added. She gave me a look that said: 'shut your trap and follow me'. We went down the stairs that led to the common room. When e got there she pulled me onto the couch. Before she said another word I started to give her butterfly kisses on her neck. Then I tried to tease her but she pulled my head up to look into her eyes.  
  
"Is this real? Because if it is keep going and if its not I don't want to be hurt." She was very serious, and I knew it. She kept giving her bedroom door a glance as if knowing the answer.  
  
"I am serious when I say this. I will never hurt you ever again. I will do whatever it takes I will keep you to myself." (A/N: I know its sappy but hey give me some credit!!!) I saw a dash of hope run through her big blue eyes (another A/N: in this story she has blue!!)  
  
Sorry I typed this at school and the bell is about to ring I don't own hp that stands all the way!!!!! |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Last time on Will It Ever Happen: "Is this real? Because if it is keep going and if its not I don't want to be hurt." She was very serious, and I knew it. She kept giving her bedroom door a glance as if knowing the answer.  
  
"I am serious when I say this. I will never hurt you ever again. I will do whatever it takes I will keep you to myself."  
  
HERE IS AN A/N THAT STANDS ALL THE WAY: I DO NOT OWN NE THING EXCEPT THE PLOT!!!!!!!!!! PLEEZ BE MY GUEST AND REMEMBER THIS IF U DON'T THEN BE DAMNED I WONT SAY IT AGAIN ::mutters 'I am surrounded by idiots!!!!!'::  
  
NOW ON W/ THE SHOW!!!!!  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
'There I said it now I hope she'll forgive me for the past 6 years.' She looked at me like I was a crazed lunatic out to her away from the couch. She leaned upward and kissed me (A/n: He is on top of her ok its NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!! That goes to all that r VERY PERVERTED!!!!!!!!) I had hoped it would come and it did. "Draco can we go to my room? I have got to tell you something." She told me. "Sure..." I said not knowing what to expect. When we got to her room she pointed to the bed and took it as a hint to sit down.  
  
"Draco, just to say, I'm not ready to do well-err-you know." She told me. I looked at her with a ray of hope that there WERE other girls that weren't out there to only have a lust for me. 'PRAY TO MERLIN!!!!' I got up and hugged her. She hugged me back. "Hey I will take it as slow as you want or as fast as you want. Its all up to you." I told her but never let go from our hug. "Thanks. Thanks a lot." She said looking up and she smiled. 'I love to see her smile.' "What are you thinking about? I have another question. How long have you liked me?" Now or never! "Since I saw you on our 1st day of Hogwarts. Please don't think I am a stalker I just thought it was a crush but it NEVER went away." I emphasized on never. "So you are that sent the flowers for Valentine's Day!!! You are very creative." She must have meant towards the colors of the Hogwarts themes for the houses.  
  
"I have my ways." I said. We separated for a moment. When I looked at her she closed the gap between us and she kissed me like there was no tomorrow coming. I just let her be in command. When we separated we both heard a crack of thunder. She shuddered. So all I did was held her close under her satin red sheets and blankets. We both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
Hermione's P.O.V  
  
I awoke the next morning to have a lump next to me. I turned over to see what it was. It was..."DRACO MALFOY WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DING IN HERE?!" I screamed as the memories came back from the night before. He stirred and moved to sit up. He looked hurt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall in love with you I'll just leave." he got out before I stopped him. "No don't go I forgot about last night. I seem to sleep very hard lately, its like I don't even hear my cat or alarm clock. Please stay, please." I gave him my puppy dog eyes and did the lip thing. I saw his eyes brighten up. "Thanks." I said when he stayed.  
  
*YES I AM SOOO GOOD AT THAT!!* "I'd do anything for you." That's all he had to say. I laid my head onto his chest and for the 1st time in ages I felt I belonged to someone, and I was glad too.  
  
I heard a knock on the Gryffindor portrait that was in my room. I looked from Draco to the portrait and back again. Since we were both still fully dressed and I didn't feel like getting up, it seemed like he read my mind because he got up and opened it. It was Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cleo, and Raven. They looked absolutely shocked. Raven was the 1st to recover.  
  
"Nice going 'Mione. You got the Slytherin King!!!" she told me. Then Ginny added: "Wow I think we should let them have their peace!" I just nodded. Draco sat back on the bed and this made Ron jump onto him in fury. I did a quick spell without my wand and he was flung to the opposite wall. Everyone looked at me in bewilderment. Draco just hugged me.  
  
"I think Gin's right. We should give them time to be alone." Harry said. Before he left he asked this to Draco: "Truce?" It only took one word. "Might as well I mean its not like I have true friends." He smirked then added: "Sure." They shook hands. "Take care of her you hear?" He nodded. When they left, Draco kissed me very passionately.  
  
Draco's P.O.V  
  
When we separated I looked at the clock. "Its 7:30 you know?" I asked her. "Umm hmmm." She mumbled. "We have to get dressed and go eat." I told her. " I looked our schedule already. We both have 2 free periods in a row." She told me. She pulled me over to her bed and we both lay down. She fell asleep instantly. I set her alarm clock and fell asleep too.  
  
2 hours later  
  
I awoke to beeping sounds. Hermione was still asleep. I slid from her bed shut the alarm clock off and went into the bathroom. I got undressed and got into the shower. I let the water run over my body.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
I sat onto the sill of the Astronomy Tower. I was deep in thought. ' My father disowned me. I knew it was coming when I told him that I didn't want to be part of Voldemort's inner circle. I had to say because I wouldn't ever walk around following orders from an idiot like Voldemort.' I heard the door open. It was Hermione.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
I got out of the shower and got dressed. As I was about to get my shirt I heard a scream. It only could be one person, Hermione. I ran from the bathroom to her room. She was dreaming. Then she screamed for me as her eyes opened. I sat next to her on the bed. She pulled me into a hug. "What happened?" I asked. "A dream. A nightmare. It was about. about. some of the things that happened over the summer for me." She told me. She was absolutely terrified. "Do you want to talk?" I asked. "N-n-n-no not now." She said.  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN 


	6. ANOTHER AN SORRY!

I probably won't update for a while on any of my stories so sorry!!!!! 


End file.
